The Stormy Night
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When an escaped Psychiatric patient is loose around the hospital, everyone on the night shift and even not the night shift is sent to Darwin for their protection is it really safe? I apologize for any mistakes or errors I wrote this into the night ha
1. Stormy Night

**Escaped Psychiatric patient, thunder and lightning, everyone on the night shift is brought to Darwin for their safety. **

The day had been very humid and there were weather warnings of thunder and lightning. As the sun went down and the sky turned to black and shifts were ending, some were starting everyone suddenly got an email off Hanssen.

_Forwarded to: Sacha Leevy, Gemma Wilde, Jacqueline Naylor, Jonathon Maconie, Maureen Effanga, Harry Tressler, Mary-Claire Carter, Michael Spence, Serena Campbell, Sharon Kozinski, Chantelle Lane, Kobina Eric Griffin, Edward Campbell. Please may everyone make their way to Darwin as soon as possible we have a situation. _

_Henrik Hanssen_

"What do you thinks going on?" Chantelle asked Ric.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it's not good," Ric answered and as everyone made their way into Darwin Mr Hanssen and Sharon Kozinski walked in.

"Good evening everyone," Mr Hanssen shut the doors and walked over to everyone, "I have Dr Kozinki here with me because we have a situation."

"A psychiatric patient has escaped not to alarm you, but for your safety we have advised you not to go home because we have reasons to believe that he is armed and dangerous. Now as some of you have children we would like you to call any grandparents, aunts, uncles anyone who can take care of them because until the patient is caught we don't want any of you in danger," Sharon explained.

"Wouldn't it be safer if we all went home?" Elliot asked.

"Not at this point Mr Hope now you are going to be kept locked in here, the only people who have access to this ward right now are myself and Mr Hanssen and security," Sharon said, "Due to the weather expect a loss in power. Patients have been informed and those in AAU and in Critical Condition have been transferred to A&E and some have been transferred to St James's. for the mean time. Please don't worry we are doing all we can to find the patient. And Sacha don't worry you will be kept updated," Sharon as she saw Sacha's mouth about to open, Sharon smiled slightly, "And as for the two young ones here," Sharon pointed to Eleanor and Jasmine, "Don't let them out of sight… I will come to give you updates any problems contact myself or Mr Hanssen," Sharon walked out with Hanssen.

"Oh my god," Chantelle said and she looked worried, "It must be bad for patients to be transferred."

"I don't like this," Jasmine said and Michael placed his hand on her shoulders, "Dad."

"Hey listen it's going to be ok," Michael said, "Alright let's keep calm."

"I think it will be fun," Dr Harry Tressler said, "I love thunder and lightning perfect time for ghost stories," Harry said and Jac suddenly went uncomfortable, "Used to tell them all the time at Uni."

"Yeah well not in front Jasmine," Michael said to Harry, "Right let's keep calm like Dr Kozinski and Hanssen said we're safe here," as he said that a thunder clash rumbled and lightning lit flashed.

"Mum," Eleanor said, "What if the patient comes here?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Serena said and Eleanor sat on the floor and Jasmine did too, "Keep an eye on her," Serena said to Ed, "I know she still don't storms."

Sharon and Hanssen were talking to security, "So you think you saw him?" Sharon asked.

"We can't be too sure but we're sure we saw a man running," The security guard said, "We think we saw him heading for Keller."

"Okay thank you," Sharon and Hanssen made their way, "If we find him let me do the talking."

"Since you are Psych I think it would be safer," Hanssen said.

Sharon and Hanssen searched everywhere in Keller and they found a ripped piece of a hospital gown, "He must've caught it on something," Sharon said, "Well it looks like he's still escaped… in form security."

Outside the weather was getting worse the rain was pounding hard on the grown, the trees were swaying and the lightning was close really close. A massive lightning bolt struck and all the power in the hospital went out. Sharon and Hanssen stood still waiting for the backup generators to work but they were taking a while. Everyone in Darwin was doing the same, Harry saw this as a perfect opportunity to play prank, he got out his clown mask and picked up a torch and crept around slowly and quietly, he tapped someone on the shoulder and the person turned around he put on his mask and clicked on the torch "Rarr!" he said.

A woman screamed loud he thought his ear drum was going to burst, they heard a lock of a door

"Do you think it was that mad person?" Jasmine asked.

"No it was probably just the wind," Harry said and he realised that Jac was gone, "Where's the red head gone?"

"Jac?" Johnny asked, "Jac?"

Mo looked around to find her gone, "Great she's freaked out again."

"Again?" Elliot and Sacha asked.

"Oh yeah that's right you left," Mo said, "During the leaving party… the storm Jac freaked out."

"What happened last time?" Elliot asked.

"Well she freaked out," Mo said.

"Don't forget the bartender knocked her out," Serena said and she noticed her and Elliot's office, "I think she's in there."

Serena stood up and walked in there, "Miss Campbell I think you should…" Johnny said.

Serena walked into the office and found Jac sat on top of one of the book shelves, "Jac what are you doing up there?" Serena asked.

Jac jumped when she heard Serena's voice, "What are you doing here?" She asked whilst getting down.

"Jac what makes you so scared of thunder?" Serena asked she hadn't noticed the door hadn't shut properly and that the others could hear them.

"I'm not scared I just don't like it," Jac said and Serena tilted her head, "Why you doing that?"

"Jac talk to me," Serena said and Jac sat on her chair and placed her knees to her chest.

_As she was locked in the attic the clown fell to the ground and she shouted from the locked door, "Let me out!" _

_She found a small gap where she could squeeze into, "Just let me out," she said whilst tears streamed down her face. As the thunder rumbled it caused the attic to shake, "LET ME OUT!" She placed her hands to her ears and tried to calm herself down, "Let me out!" _

"Jac it's ok," Serena said comfortingly.

"I'm fine," She said and Serena sat on the desk, "You need to go."

"I'm not going until I know you're ok," Serena said and Jac flinched as another thunder rumbled, "It's ok," she said kindly, "Do you want to tell me why you're scared?"

Jac shook her head, "No."

"Okay," Serena studied Jac's desk and she found the book that Sharon gave her, "Has this helped?" Serena asked curiously.

"A bit," Jac said and Serena flicked through it, "Sharon gave it to me."

"I remember the hospital gave me this book," Serena said thinking out loud, she instantly regretted it.

"Was that for your mother?" Jac asked.

Serena had started she meant as well carry on, "No they wanted me to say goodbye to Ellie."

Outside no one was moving it seemed that hearing that had put them in shock.

"When she was five at her school… she swallowed two AAA batteries I don't know how but the school had no idea… anyway she seemed fine during the day until lunch time when she suddenly had severe abdo pain… the school called me I was about to go into theatre… anyway I drove like a maniac to the hospital… well you imagine I charged in there telling them who I am and they allowed me in straight away. I still remember her lying there in pain and I could do nothing about it… I felt so useless they wouldn't let me treat her of course so when the x-rays came back it showed the lithium had leaked and she had a 50/50 chance. I sat in the relatives room for hours I tried to contact Ed but his phone kept on going to answer phone, I remember the doctor coming out I was ready for the news your daughter is dead, but he came in and said that she had survived and that the she was fine… but they gave me the book because they were so sure that she was going to… die," Serena only noticed she had tears when one dripped onto the book and she looked up, "Sorry I shouldn't be telling you this."

"No… no it's fine," Jac said she now knew why Serena was so frantic during the time she removed Eleanor's appendix, "Here," she handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," Serena took it, "Anyway I shouldn't have told you that… you've got your own problems."

"No it's fine… it takes my mind off them," Jac said with her arms folded, "I may not be the most maternal person you know but… I can see why you were so frantic when I took out her appendix."

"Oh that was just my instincts kicking in… I come this close to snatching the scalpel away from you," Serena said and Jac looked down, "Why I told you that I don't know."

"Well from what I've gathered you basically got given the book to prepare yourself… and I've been given it to help me deal with "grief"," Jac said grief with a sigh, "So basically you're trying to tell me that I should prepare myself?"

"No I wasn't even supposed to mention about…" Serena noticed the door was open a bit, "Oh shit."

"What?" Jac asked.

"I may have forgot to close the door properly," Serena sighed and kicked the desk, "Great and I can see Nurse Carter tweeting this hash tag SerenaCampbellalmostlostdaughter."

Mary-Claire looked hurt, "I wouldn't do that," Mary-Claire whispered, "Not for something like that."

"You have a reputation for being a how do I put this? Blabbermouth," Ric said quietly.

Ed and Eleanor exchanged looks, "Don't mention anything," Ed whispered to everyone, "For your own safety."

Serena and Jac exchanged looks, "I shouldn't have told you Jac."

"I seem to have that effect on people… they think I'm a good listener," Jac laughed, "I'm not the best," she leaned against her desk.

"It's because you're honest," Serena said, "People like honest people, they know what they get from honest people."

"Yeah a sarcastic, bitchy remark," Jac said and Serena laughed, Jac closed the door properly not wanting anymore secrets heard, "Well you've told me a story I might as well tell you," she sat up on her desk cross legged her hair fell to the side, "When I was in care… I got into a fight during a storm… one of the care workers dragged me up into the attic…" Jac lifted her head up a bit, "Locked me in there told me to clean… the thunder rumbled and it caused a clown to fall the lightning lit up its face and you can imagine," Jac said, "I tried to be let out but no one came… they found the next day I apparently was "traumatised", "venerable" and "could be scarred for life" got that bit right… anyway they wanted me to see a shrink."

Serena looked at Jac, "And you've been scared ever since?"

"It's not the storms it's the memory… I get flashbacks," Jac admitted, "You never heard me tell you this OK."

Serena nodded, "You know what we need Jac?"

"What?" Jac asked.

"Our heads looked at," Serena joked and Jac laughed, "I would say you never heard me tell you but unfortunately I wasn't smart enough to check the door."

"Maybe that's something Ed needed to hear," Jac suggested.

"Well I think I've reminded enough about not being there… anyway we need to keep up our bitch reputations," Serena said and Jac nodded, "So heads held up high and let's give them something to stare at."

"You're not going to get me to sing again?" Jac asked.

"Oh god no," Serena said, "I regretted that the next morning," Serena opened the door and walked out and sat back down ignoring the stares, she smiled at Jac then someone's phone went off.

_Lets get ready to rumble!__  
__(Lets get ready to rumble! )__  
__Get ready! Get steady! And rumble!__  
__Everybody rumble!__  
__Lets get ready to rumble!__  
__(Lets get ready to rumble! )__  
__Get ready! Get steady! And rumble!__  
__Everybody rumble!_

Eleanor found her phone from her bag, "Hello? I can't come out it's going to sound like a lame excuse but I'm stuck in Darwin with mum and the others… no seriously no joke. I'll keep you informed," Eleanor clicked her phone off.

"What song is that?" Jasmine asked.

"Ant and Dec- Let's Get Ready To Rumble," Eleanor replied, "It's catchy."

"Annoying too," Serena corrected.

"Serena can I have a word?" Ed asked he didn't like how she wasn't even mentioning the story she told Jac.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"In private?" Ed said and Serena rolled her eyes and stood up and asked Elliot and Jac if they could use their office.

"Of course," Elliot said and Jac nodded.

Ed shut the door, "Why didn't you tell me?" Ed asked and Serena stayed quiet, "Our daughter nearly dies and you don't tell me."

"It's been over ten years now," Serena said.

"Oh that's fine then… it's been over ten years doesn't matter then," Ed said sarcastically.

"I tried phoning you must've been twenty times," Serena said through gritted teeth, "But you were probably too busy making love with Milly-Molly-Mandy."

"Oh don't start that," Ed said, "You say how I've never been involved but is it any wonder? You've never told me anything."

"Well you should've thought about that before walking out on us," Serena walked out and Ed followed her.

"Oh no, no, no you just wanted to be superwoman," Ed said and Serena turned around, "Make out like you can do it all on your own."

Serena glared and everyone looked at each other was Ed mad to go up against her? "Well like I said you should've thought about that… people like you get bored so easily."

"Can you two just stop it!" Eleanor stood up, "Just stop it… okay dad mum's not going to talk to you, mum dad won't stop until you do so just stop it."

Hearing their daughter plead with them made them calm down, "Ok we've stopped" Serena said.

"You always do this," Eleanor said, "Can't you two just get on for once?" She looked down and couldn't help but let tears build in her eyes, "Please."

"Maybe it's best you two calm down," Ric said whilst standing up, "It's not doing you any favours."

"I am well aware of the Mr Griffin," Serena said whilst eyeing him with a glare, "Thank you."

"Look like it or not we're stuck in here," Johnny said, "So we need to try and get along."

"I'm going to go the loo," Eleanor said, "I'll be safe right?"

"I'll come with you," Jasmine said.

"Be safe," Michael said, "If you hear anything you come straight back here."

They both nodded and when they walked out they took each other's, "Okay," Eleanor and Jasmine walked into the toilets, "Wait for me ok," Eleanor said.

As both girls went to the toilet they had a shout of pain and then the bathroom door swung open, "Eleanor?" Jasmine whispered.

"Jas stay there," Eleanor moved out of the toilet quietly. She screamed as a man with wet hair, dirty face, hospital gown and dead sunken eyes was staring at her.

"Eleanor?" Jasmine ran out and screamed.

"Jas go!" Eleanor shouted and he grabbed her, "GET YOUR DAD!"

Jasmine screamed as the two security guards has blood pouring out of them, she ran into the ward, "Jas?" Michael ran over.

"He's… he's in the girls bathroom," she said in a panic, "He's got a knife he's stabbed security guards he's got Eleanor," she collapsed into her dads arms and Michael carried her.

"Elliot call Sharon."

In the bathroom the escaped patient had Eleanor on the floor pinned down, knife held at her throat, "YOU MUST DIE!" He shouted and he was about to stab her when Johnny and Ric grabbed him, "GET OFF ME…. SHE MUST DIE!"

"Eleanor go to your mum now," Ric ordered and Eleanor was shaking she got herself up slowly and was crying as she ran out, she bumped into Hanssen and Sharon.

"GET OFF!" She screamed, "Don't let him hurt me."

"Where is he?" two men asked they were wearing white coats.

"I-i-i-n th-ere," Eleanor said and she was shaking so violently, "Where's my mum?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Alright come on," Sharon took her hand and directed her back into the ward.

Serena heard the door open and she ran over, "Ellie," she said and Eleanor collapsed on her and she sunk to the floor.

"H-he t-ri-ed t-t-to k-kill me," Eleanor said and Serena pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay your safe," she couldn't control her daughters crying and violent shaking, "Someone get her some water…"

"Don't let me go," She cried and Serena held her, "H-he h-had a-a –kn-kn-knife."

"It's ok I'm here," Serena said, "Alright no one's going to hurt you."

Ed walked over with the water, "Here," he said quietly, "Oh Ellie."

Serena couldn't believe what happened, she was in complete shock, "Calm down," she said to her daughter gently, "You're safe."

"Please… d-don't l-let m-me g-go," Eleanor said.

"Ellie I'm going anywhere," Serena said, "I'm staying here."

"Right he's been taken back to Pshyc," Ric said, Hanssen, Sharon and Johnny followed back in, "He was restrained… Jasmine are you ok?" Ric asked and Jasmine was crying into her dad.

"Jasmine listen he's gone ok," Michael said gently, "He's gone."

"Th-th-the gu-guards th-they we-were stabbed," Jas said.

"They've been taken to A&E," Sharon said, "Okay it's nothing for you to worry about."

"I-is Eleanor ok?" Jasmine asked.

"She'll be ok soon," Ric said, "Is it safe to go home now?" Ric quizzed Sharon.

Sharon looked at the window lightning had hit a tree and it was about to fall down, "Ahhh!" Jasmine screamed.

"The trees blocked the road," Ric said, "They won't be able to move until morning."

"What does that mean?" Jasmine asked.

"It means we're sleeping here tonight," Ric answered, "I trust all the patients will be returned by morning?" Ric aksed Hanssen.

"Yes they will," Hanssen replied.

"Okay," Ric said, "We need to figure out sleeping arrangements."

"Some things are more important right now," Sharon said eyeing Jasmine and Eleanor, "I think these two will need to be kept any eye on… they've seen things no one should."

"What do you suggest?" Ed asked.

"Just be prepared for possible nightmares," Sharon said, "I would like to talk to them in the morning if that's ok?" She looked at Michael and Serena.

"I don't want her repeating what happened thank you," Serena said with a protective tone.

"I'll see how Jasmine is in the morning," Michael said, "Right so we're doing a camp kind of thing I guess," Michael said, "Someone go to the laundry cupboard."

"I'll go," Jac said.

"I'll come with you," Johnny said and the pair made their way to the laundry room.

"I just hope that Eleanor and Jasmine recover," Johnny said whilst grabbing pillows and sheets.

"Depends how strong minded they are," Jac said, "If they can block things out then great… if not their scarred for life."

Johnny and Jac made their way back, "Right we grabbed as much as we could… we have an early shift so we'll take these to the wash room," Johnny said.

"Thank you Nurse Maconie," Ric said, "Now let's sort out the young ones first," Ric said and Serena looked Eleanor.

"Come on stand up," she said gently, no one apart from Jac had seen her like this, accept Ric when she had the nightmare and of Ed when she had her ups and downs, "Ellie it's ok."

Eleanor was helped up by her parents and they stood with her, "H-h-he won't come back?"

"No he's gone," Sharon said kindly, "It's ok."

Gemma and Michael made up the two make do beds ready for Jasmine and Eleanor, it was obvious Gemma's maternal instincts were kicking in because she made sure that the make-do beds weren't near the window and that they weren't near the door. Michael's were kicking in too because he done the same, "What if he comes back?" Jasmine asked with fear in her voice, "What if he escapes again."

"It's ok Jas," Michael said, "He's gone you don't need to worry now lay down," Michael said and Jasmine crawled in, "Do you want me to stay by you?" He asked and she nodded. Michael took the beddings off Johnny and made up his make-do bed.

"Please don't go," Jasmine said.

"I'm staying right here," He said whilst stroking her hair. Jasmine closed her eyes feeling safe and Michael stayed by her.

Serena thanked Gemma and got Eleanor into bed, "Don't go," Eleanor grabbed her hand, "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere," Serena smiled kindly, "Alright."

Ed noticed how close they were and he felt out of place, he walked to the group of the other doctors, "Just makes you realise… if that had been Finn I don't know what I would've done," Gemma said and she sighed.

"Well just be thankful," Mary-Claire said as Ed walked over, "Ed how is she?"

"Not good," Ed replied, "But what do expect?"

"Shouldn't you be over there?" Gemma asked.

"She needs her mum more," Ed said and Gemma frowned, "You're acting like a right mother hen."

"I've got no one to mother," Gemma said, "It feels weird."

"Right I think we best get some sleep," Ric suggested, "We've had an eventful night."

Jac and Johnny were laid next to each other, Mo was laid next to Sacha, Michael was laid with Jas holding his hand, Serena was laid next to Eleanor half asleep-half aware, Ed was laid next to her on the other side, Ric was laid by the door, Gemma, Chantelle and Mary-Claire did a girly tent thing, Harry was next to Ric. As the night went on the storm got worse and Johnny noticed Jac curled up in a ball.

"Jac?" Johnny whispered, "Are you in pain?"

Jac nodded and Johnny pulled her into him, "Don't Johnny."

"Come on," he held his arms out and Jac gave in and cuddled into him, "Now feel better?" he asked and Jac shook her head, he decided to place his hand on her stomach and rubbed it in circular motions, "Now?"

"Keep doing that," Jac said sleepily the pain eased a bit and when she was back asleep Johnny took his hand away and went to sleep himself.

As it reached midnight Eleanor began to have a nightmare.

"_YOU MUST DIE!" The man shouted and Eleanor screamed he had her at pin point he was so close to her throat. She tried to escape but he had her held down so tight, "YOU MUST DIE!... DIE!" He shouted in her face. His sunken eyes terrifying her._

"Eleanor calm down," Serena said whilst standing over her.

"Get him away from me!" Eleanor shouted.

"Eleanor are you listening to me? Calm down," Serena said whilst holding her hand.

"He's going to get me!" Eleanor shouted and Ric turned on the lights.

"Eleanor are you listening calm down, no one's going to hurt you," Serena said gently but also to make Eleanor realise, "Go get some water," she said to Ed.

Eleanor's breathing slowed down and she shot up just realising where she was, "Mum."

"It's ok," Serena said whilst pulling her into a hug, "It's ok."

"He was there," Eleanor said.

"It was only a dream," Serena said, "It wasn't real."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said.

"It's alright," Serena said whilst stroking her hair, "It's alright."

"He was there… his knife," Eleanor started to panic again.

"No, no, no Ellie are you listening to me? Calm down listen to me," Serena said and everyone was looking at her, "Ellie tune into me ok… listen to my voice. He's not here, he's not going to hurt you," Serena felt her daughter relax, "Okay."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said and she pushed away her tears.

"Here drink some of this," Serena said whilst holding the glass up, "Now lie back down."

"Listen to your mother," Ed said and Eleanor laid back down, "Good girl."

"Is she ok?" Ric asked indicating for lights to be turned off, Serena nodded and Ric turned them off.

"Okay now I'm here… close your eyes," Serena said whilst getting back into her make-do bed.

"I would say sing to me but there's a bunch of adults," Eleanor said and Serena smiled, "Can you?"

Ed looked at Serena it was still flashing lightning and their stares connected, "Go on I haven't heard you sing for ages."

Serena went to retort you could've heard it for many years, but she decided against it, "Okay what do you want me to sing?"

"Lullaby For A Stormy Night," Eleanor replied and Ed smiled he remembered her singing it before he left and he nodded to her, "Please."

"Okay," Serena didn't care if her colleagues heard this was her daughter, they could laugh at her all day tomorrow but at this moment she couldn't care.

Everyone was still awake from Eleanor's outburst and apart from Jac they hadn't heard her sing a lullaby only sing the songs she heard at the bar.

Michael was curious too, Gemma, Chantelle and Mary-Claire were awake waiting to her, Jac, Johnny and Mo were half-awake-half-asleep, Ric was falling back asleep. Harry was waiting to hear and Sacha was awake now.

_Little child, be not a__afraid_  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_  
_Like an unwanted stranger_  
_There is no danger_  
_I am here tonight_  
_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_

Ed had forgot how beautiful her voice was, he remembered her singing Hushabye Mountain and he smiled at her, everyone was awake and listening. They found themselves relaxing.  
_Though thunder explodes_  
_And lightning flash_  
_Illuminates your tearstained face_  
_I am here tonight_  
_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_  
_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_  
_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_  
_And its candlelight beams_  
_Still keep pleasant dreams_  
_I am here tonight_  
_Little child_  
_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_  
_And the branches to hands_  
_They're not real, understand_  
_And I am here tonight_

"She's amazing!" Gemma whispered to Mary-Claire.

"I know!" Mary-Claire whispered back, "Who knew she could sing."

"Wow," Mo whispered.

_And someday you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forest and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_  
_For you know, once even I_  
_Was a little child_  
_And I was afraid_  
_But a gentle someone always came_  
_To dry all my tears_  
_Trade sweet sleep for fears_  
_And to give a kiss goodnight_  
_Well, now I am grown_  
_And these years have shown_  
_Rain's a part of how life goes_  
_But it's dark and it's late_  
_So I'll hold you and wait_  
_'til your frightened eyes do close_  
_And I hope that you'll know_  
_That nature is so_  
_This same rain that draws you near me_  
_Falls on rivers and land_  
_And forests and sand_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
_In the morning_  
_Everything's fine in the morning_  
_The rain will be gone in the morning_  
_But I'll still be here in the morning_

Serena took a breath and saw that her daughter was asleep. Everyone had drifted off back to sleep, it was so quiet only the rain was to be heard.

"I forgot how beautiful your voice was," Ed said and Serena smiled lightly.

She then closed her eyes and hoped that no one had heard her how embarrassing, little did she know she had sent her colleagues to sleep.

When morning arose most of the doctors and nurses were getting up for their shifts, "Try not wake them," Gemma said whilst getting up.

"Yes mother hen," Harry said cheekily, "Seriously you went way maternal."

"Like I said I had no one to care for," Gemma said and she sorted out her hair, "Mary-Claire do you want to come for a coffee with us?" Gemma whispered.

"Yeah sure," Mary-Claire whispered back, "Chantelle want to come?" Mary-Claire whispered and Chantelle nodded. As they sneaked out they threw the bedding in the laundry trolley, "I didn't know Serena could sing."

"Yeah it was amazing," Chantelle said.

Ric and Elliot had their body clocks on and they both woke up and picked up their laundry bin trolley and they sorted themselves out. Elliot bumped into Sharon, "Morning," Sharon said to both men.

"Morning," Elliot said, "You ok?"

"Yeah fine any problems last night?" Sharon asked.

"Yes Eleanor woke up during the night… but Serena sorted it... I honestly didn't know she could sing like that," Ric answered.

Everyone was now waking up and the sun was now fully up, "Morning," Michael said to Johnny and Jac.

"Did you hear Ms Campbell sing last night?" Johnny asked Michael, "I think she sent me to sleep."

"I heard her she's amazing," Michael said, "What's he doing stuck in the NHS?"

Serena overheard the conversation, "I know I'm sure she'd get noticed," Johnny said.

"Maybe it's because she likes her job?" Jac pointed out the obvious, "Besides she's got a job for life with NHS with singing it's more of a let down."

"So you don't think Ms Campbell would get far?" Johnny asked.

"I'm not saying that… I've heard her sing before remember?" Jac pointed out, "Besides just because someone can sing doesn't mean they need to get a recording contract."

Michael woke up Jasmine, "We need to take this bedding sorry Jas," Michael said and Jasmine stood up, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Jasmine yawned, "Did I hear singing last night?"

Michael nodded and they walked out, "Right I'm thinking hot chocolate with sprinkles, and a flake?" Michael said to Jasmine.

"Chocolate for breakfast healthy," Jac said whilst tying up her hair, "I'm getting a coffee you joining?" She asked Johnny and Mo had woke up.

"Yeah might as well," Johnny said.

"Yeah I need to wake up," Mo said, "Any of you hear S-"

"Yes," Jac butted in, "We all heard Serena last night."

**OK so this was really random something I thought of whilst walking my dog don't ask me why haha well you can but I don't know how. Anyway reviews are welcome haha **


	2. Contaminated

**Another part to A Stormy Night: Serena is stuck in theatre with Jac, Johnny and Edward when there's a risk of contamination. Will they all make it out OK? Literally crying whilst writing this.**

Serena, Jac and Johnny had been in theatre for about an hour there was risks of GS complications so they needed Serena in there.

"Is it me or is it hot in here?" their anaesthetist asked.

"No it's fine," Jac answered, "Why?"

"It's too hot," the anaesthetist leant down, "Is the air con on?"

"Oh stop whining," Serena grumbled.

"Sorry," the anaesthetist then fainted he collapsed to the ground hard, knocking a trolley.

"Will can you hear me?" Johnny asked, "What's going on?"

"Call for assistance," Jac ordered, "Serena are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Serena looked confused, "Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Jac looked confused too then another person fainted, "Johnny get assistance!"

Johnny pressed the emergency button and an alarm went off. Up on Darwin they had been alarmed, "There's a problem in theatre," Mo said, "Two people have fainted and they need another Anaesthetist."

"Page Dr Campbell," Elliot said he then picked up the phone and rang theatre one, "Hello Jac?"

Johnny handed Jac the phone, "Elliot there's a problem… two people have passed out next person to enter please make sure their wearing a face mask," Jac then looked panicked, "Elliot we need assistance now!"

"What do you think it is?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know but Will was complaining about it being too hot, yet Johnny, myself and Serena are fine."

"Right it could be air born," Eliot then grabbed two nurses, "Straight down to theatre one make sure you wear a face mask… Jac I'm coming down."

"OK," Jac placed the mask back on, "Anyone not wearing a mask put one on now!"

"Air born?" Serena asked Jac.

Two nurses rushed in, "OK one, two, three," they helped Will up, "Onto the trolley."

"One hundred percent oxygen," Elliot ordered, "And keep the doors shut," he then called through the door, "Are you two OK?"

"For now," Jac replied, "Elliot what's going on?"

"Us and Es, LFTS, FBCs Haemoglobin levels as fast as you can, fifteen minute obs," Elliot ordered.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Put this on," Elliot handed him a mask, "We don't know Jac any idea when this started?"

"Will just went down along with Sarah," Jac answered, "We'll be OK."

"How long until you've finished?" Elliot asked, "Is it a valve replacement?"

"Yes there was risks of GS complications," Jac replied, "Urmm twenty five minutes."

"OK we need to shut down the filtration system, along with the Air Con and keep this theatre quarantined," Elliot said to them, "It'll be OK Jac," Elliot said kindly.

Twenty-five minutes later Jac had finished, her eyes were watering and her breathing was becoming heavier, she noticed Serena was experiencing the same problems, "Serena are you OK?"

"Yes," Serena replied, "Are you?"

"Whatever this is," Jac coughed, "It's becoming worse."

After stitching the patient up all fouf left the theatre and into the scrub room, "What… do… you … think… it is?" Serena asked through heavy breathing.

It then clicked to Jac she ran to the phone, "Get me onto Elliot now," She said down the phone.

"Elliot it's for you," Mo said.

"Elliot remember when Joseph was here? We had the same problem…" Jac coughed, "I think it's another contamination."

"OK we'll need to make sure," Elliot said, "But judging by the same reactions as last time I think you're right… make sure all of you don't leave the area and have equipment on standby."

Jac put down the phone and put her mask back on, "I think…" Jac coughed, "I think I know what it is."

"What?" Johnny asked he was now finding it hard to breathe.

"Contamination of some kind," Jac answered, "We had this problem before… I was involved."

"So what do we do?" Edward asked.

"Sit and wait," Serena slid down the wall, "If we make it that long."

"I'm phoning Darwin again," Jac went to the phone, "Mo? We're out of theatre can you get the air filtration system back on, it will make it easier for us to breathe and," Jac breathed in, "And…" Jac started to feel dizzy.

"Jac?" Mo asked down the phone, "Jac are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here," Jac sounded really croaky, "Look I don't know how long we've got until we're in danger… possibly twenty minutes can you hurry up."

"Elliot called the Decontamination team their setting up a tent to get you out," Mo looked really worried, "How's Johnny and the others?"

"Johnny's not good," Jac looked at him he was really weak, "Serena's like me gradually getting worse… Edward's the same. Johnny was in theatre longer without a mask on so that's probably why."

"OK keep him talking," Mo said, "And Jac… you'll be OK."

"Bye," Jac put down the phone and gave Johnny a oxygen mask, "Johnny I need to put this on you," Jac checked his pulse it was rapid, "Johnny please stay with us."

"I'm not dying yet," Johnny said and Jac laughed, "So this is the end."

"Johnny no," Jac said angrily.

"I always imagined it me being on the Highlands," Johnny imagined, "My family around me…." Coughed and took some oxygen, "Instead I'm stuck with the two people who killed King Macdonald and a stroppy red head."

"What?" Jac looked confused, "Johnny?" she had to force him to look at her.

"Get it?" Johnny joked, "Campbell's? Massacre Of Glencoe," Johnny coughed and breathed into the mask, "Not exactly my happy ending."

"Very funny Nurse Maconie," Serena said and she jumped as the lights went off, "So how long we got?"

"Twenty minutes or less until we need assistance," Jac answered.

Edward slid down the wall and sat next to Serena, his eyes were blood shot and watery, his breathing was heavy, "Do you remember that time we had a patient… who refused to let you treat him?" Edward asked and Serena turned to him.

"And then I dragged Amelia and John over?" Serena asked and Edward laughed and nodded.

"Then gave me the stare of death," Edward added, "If looks could kill…." He coughed, "I would have been dead there…" he coughed again, "And then."

"Stop talking," Serena said she may not like Edward but him dying there and then wasn't a good option, "You're making yourself worse."

"Sorry," Edward tilted his head back his eyes spilled out teardrops, "I'm sorry."

Jac and Johnny then started to speak, "Do you remember when I took you to the cinema?" Johnny asked and he breathed into the mask again.

"Yes," Jac answered, "I hated the film."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because you kept on talking through it," Jac answered and Johnny took her hand.

"I can talk for England… OK Scotland," Johnny said and Jac put her arm around his, "Is this your way of saying goodbye Naylor?" Johnny asked.

"It's not goodbye Johnny," Jac said to make herself feel better, "You're stronger than this."

"You're stronger than me Naylor," Johnny said and he began to feel the world spinning, "You're honest, you do care but you don't show it, nothing scares you even the most of terrifying situations," Johnny rubbed her hand, "And most importantly you know how to take care of you people."

"So do you," Jac had tears in her eyes she wasn't sure if it was the contamination or her actual emotions, "Wee nursie Johnny."

"I…" Johnny breathed in, "I love you," he looked into her eyes, "I love you Jac."

Jac nestled her head into his neck and took his hand, "I… I… love… you…. too," Jac said and Johnny turned his head.

"As long as we die together that's all that matters," Johnny said and he felt warm yet tears drip onto him.

"We're not dying Johnny," Jac said through cries, "We're fine."

"Don't be so naïve Naylor… we're contaminated and I can see my whole life flashing through my eyes… if this isn't death then what is?"

"This," Jac hugged him, "If we die we die together."

The news about the four being stuck in theatre had spread, "Any idea what it is?" Ric asked Michael.

"Not a clue," Michael said, "What if they don't make it?"

"They'll make it Michael," Ric said but he couldn't help but think he was about to lose colleagues, "They're all strong."

Edward and Serena were talking, "Do you remember when I first met you?" Edward asked, "It was Harvard University… you had longer hair back then," he sighed, "And was a lot more laid back."

Serena laughed a bit, "Yes well I have responsibilities."

Edward leant his head back and he felt his head rushing, "Do you remember when we told the hospital you were pregnant?"

"I think someone dropped a mug," Serena remembered she was sure the contamination was making her more open, "And then Amelia was too scared to come near me."

"And then six months in your cried on her," Edward laughed but then coughed and breathed in heavily, "And then yelled at James because he got you the wrong muffin."

"He got me banana instead of chocolate," Serena remembered, "And I couldn't stomach bananas."

"I know," Edward laughed, "I ended up wearing one a few times."

They were all now sweating and felt their hearts palpitating, as well as breathing heavily and shaking, "If you had just kept the bananas away from me."

"I always liked a morning banana," Edward coughed and laughed at the same time, "Like you always liked a fruit salad."

"You remember that?" Serena asked quite shocked.

"Of course I do you always started the day off with one and then a coffee," Edward remembered, "I never forgot you Serena."

Serena didn't believe that, "Yeah right," Serena breathed in, "I don't believe that."

"You should," Edward looked at her his puppy eyes shining with water, "I never forgot you," had grabbed her hand subconsciously, "Never."

"I call you an old scab that never quite heals," Serena said, "Because you never have."

"Sounds about right," Edward joked he then put his knees to his chest.

"As much as I hate you Edward… I can't seem to not forget you," Serena looked down and Edward wasn't sure whether to put his arm around her or not.

Jac and Johnny were sat cuddling, "I remember when we first met," Johnny said weakly, "You couldn't turn your phone off because you said you were a surgeon."

"Death by bad hair you said," Jac was resting on his chest and Johnny was stroking her hair, "And you refused to give my phone back."

"Then we had meaningless sex," Johnny used the mask to help him breathe, "And then I came to work at Holby."

Jac laughed, "Yes it was meaningless."

"Charming," Johnny said.

"You said it first," Jac argued and didn't leave his chest she wanted to be near his heart.

"You admitted it," Johnny corrected Jac felt his breathing getting weaker.

"Johnny keep the mask on," Jac ordered she was worrying now, "OK."

Johnny put it on and the bag inflated in and out.

Back over with Edward and Serena, "I made a mistake," Edward said he wasn't sure whether he had said it out loud or not.

"What?" Serena looked at him her eyes on him.

"I made a mistake," Edward repeated, "I threw away something I should've stayed with."

Serena tensed up was it the contamination playing with his mind? "Well we all make mistakes… some just can't be fixed."

"Can't we just be friends?" Edward asked and Serena turned away, "That's all I want."

"You want us to be friends?" Serena looked at him again, "Us?"

Edward nodded, "Please… and don't say book a time with my PA."

"I'll think about it," Serena twiddled with her fingers and then another set of lights went out and all she could hear was heavy breathing, "Shall I see how long they're going to be?"

Jac lifted her head up but kept her hand on Johnny's heart, "They said something about a contamination tent."

"OK," Serena tilted her head back, "What's the time?"

Jac looked at the clock, "Ten past… ten minutes until we all become in serious danger," Jac rested her head back on Johnny's chest his heart rate was getting slower, "Johnny?" she looked up at him.

"This is it Naylor," Johnny said and Jac suddenly felt tears in her eyes, "I love you."

"No Johnny," she kept him awake, "Talk to me about Scotland."

Johnny was finding it hard to keep awake, "What… would… you… like…to know?"

"Anything what's that about the Massacre of Glencoe?" Jac didn't care what he said about, as long as he was talking.

Johnny laughed slightly, "OK…" he began to tell her the tale.

Back over with Serena and Edward

"Are you cold?" Serena asked she had suddenly become colder and was shaking.

"A bit," Edward answered, "Are you?" Serena nodded and he sat up, "We should huddle together."

"What?" Serena asked whilst shivering.

"If we huddle together our body heat will keep us warm," Edward explained and Serena looked like she was considering it, "It will be for body heat purposes only."

"OK," Serena for the first time in seventeen years cuddled into Edward, "For body heat purposes only."

Edward felt her head relax on his chest, they were both curled up together, he had both arms wrapped around her and Serena had both arms wrapped around him, "Of course," Edward nodded and he felt Serena's arms tightening around him so he done the same, "We'll be OK," he breathed in.

"We done this remember when we were in America?" Serena asked and she coughed, "It had snowed quite bad can't remember where we were and we got snowed in."

"And the power and heating went off," Edward remembered, "So we huddled together."

"Yeah," Serena felt the warmth of his chest on her face she was beginning to feel dizzy and she felt her breathing slowing down.

Edward noticed her breathing getting quieter he shook her, "Serena stay with me."

"I'm not dead yet," she answered back, "Not long until we are though."

Back up on Darwin, "How long until you can get them out?" Elliot asked the decomtamination team down the phone.

"Not long now Professor Hope."

Johnny's breathing slowed down very quickly and she heard one last breath before sitting up, "Johnny?!" She tried to wake him and she ran to the door where the decontamination team were, "HELP YOU NEED TO GET US OUT!" She was banging on the door.

Edward and Serena ran over, "Get him intubated," Edward pulled him to the floor and Jac ran to the phone.

"Elliot it's Jac…. Elliot you need to get down here now!" Jac called down the phone

"Jac what's happened?" Mo asked.

"It's Johnny," Jac was now crying, "Mo get Elliot down here now!"

"GET THE TEAM DOWN THERE NOW!" Mo shouted, "Now!"

Edward squeezing the turquoise oxygen tube and then people in yellow suits came in, "Stand aside," one of them said and he took over.

"You need to come out," Another one said to Jac.

"No I NEED TO STAY!" Jac shouted but she was pulled out, "JOHNNY!" When she out she collapsed to the floor.

"Get these too the decontamination tent now!" Another one in a yellow suit ordered and then the patient who was operated on came through along with Johnny on a trolley.

"Jac come on," Serena said and she guided her, "He'll be OK."

Jac collapsed onto her, "I can't lose him."

"Come with me," another one in a yellow suit ordered, "You need to get decontaminated."

"Prioritise Jac please," Serena ordered, "Edward and myself can wait."

"But Sere-" Jac tried to disagree.

"One kidney beats age I'm afraid," Serena pushed her into the tent, Edward and Serena stayed shivering and were given the foil blankets, "Ellie I need to call Ellie," Serena said, "Just in case I don't make it."

"Serena we'll make it," Edward said gently, "OK."

Jac was being sprayed and brushed off she felt like she was in there for hours. The news had reached AAU, Darwin and Keller.

"They're out," Sacha said, "But they're not out the woods just yet… tests and everything… Johnny's been taken to a side room."

Michael was worried for Jac god knows what the contamination had done to her remaining kidney, "Serena and Edward?" Mary-Claire asked.

"It was only Johnny who became seriously ill… Serena, Jac and Edward have been to the contamination tent and are being kept in overnight," Sacha explained.

Michael now was feeling more guilty than ever she only had one healthy kidney, "Oh god," Michael looked worried.

"Michael?" Ric asked.

"Naylor… damn it!," Michael walked around.

"What?" Ric asked, "What about Jac?"

"One kidney," Michael put his head against the wall, "She could die."

Ric patted his shoulder, "This is Jac Naylor remember Michael."

"Alright listen up," Michael ordered, "OK first of all we could be looking at organ damage to severe complications... test results for all four will be fast tracked, let's have Jac Naylor's prioritised and checked three times before being sent back do you hear me?" Michael asked.

"Yes Mr Spence," Everyone answered.

"If they refuse tell them to take it up with me," Michael said and everyone nodded, "OK."

Jac was done with decontamination and was asked to wear a blue suit, she then wait to the changing rooms afterwards and got dressed into grey tracksuit bottoms a loose top and her NHS hoddie, she sat in the changing room for a while thinking about Johnny his lifeless body was an image wanted to forget, it was Joseph all over again and she hugged her knees, she had been in the changing room for a while because Serena walked in wearing the same blue suit. "Thought you'd be getting tests?" Serena quizzed Jac.

"That was quick it took me nearly an hour," Jac said.

"Jac it's been about an hour," Serena turned away and got changed, "How long have you been like that?" she asked.

"About an hour," Jac hadn't realised she had been sat like that for an hour, "I didn't realise the time."

Serena sat down next to her, "Johnny will be fine," Serena said comfortingly.

"What if he isn't?" Jac asked, "What if it's damaged his brain or organs?"

Serena looked at Jac with concern, "He was taken straight to be decontaminated and it's not like he was left without oxygen to the brain for hours," Serena pointed out and Jac let out a sob, "Oh Jac," Serena put her arm around her, Jac didn't pull away, "It's going to be OK," she patted her head.

"How do you know?" Jac asked and Serena nodded, "How can you be so sure?"

"Just listen to me," Serena said kindly, "Now you need to get your tests done."

"What's the point?" Jac stood up, "It's probably damaged anyway."

"Come on," Serena opened the door, "The sooner the tests are done the sooner you can see how Maconie is."

Jac walked out and they made their way down to Keller, "There you are!" Michael said, "Where have you been?" he asked Jac and Serena.

"Thinking," Jac answered.

"Well come on," Michael pulled her onto a bed, "You should have come back straight away," he scolded and Jac rolled her eyes, "Jac you know the risks."

"Yes I know Michael don't you think I know that?!" Jac shouted and Michael shook his head, "Go ahead and laugh who cares anyway."

"I'm not laughing... I'm just saying you should have came here as soon as you were done with decontamination," Michael said and Jac sighed.

"Well what's done is done so just change the record," Jac was then given a hospital gown and asked to do a urine sample, "Well leave then."

Michael got up and shut the curtains, "How is she?" Sacha asked.

"Not good," Michael answered, "She's putting up her barriers."

"Does that really surprise you?" Sacha asked and Michael tilted his head side to side.

"No not really," Michael replied, "Serena your next," Michael said and Serena folded her arms, "Serena."

She was guided to a bed, "Do it then," Serena held out her arm and Michael took blood.

"Urine sample is needed too," Michael handed her the pot, "And we need you to get into a hospital gown."

Serena snatched the pot and gown and made her way to the bathroom. Edward was told to do the same and after about two hours of tests and results they were finally allowed to relax, Jac was laying on a bed next to Serena and Edward, she woke up to a sudden reminder, "Johnny!" she sat up.

"Jac," Mo pushed her down, "He's in a side room but he's able to breathe on his own he's fine."

"Oh my god," Jac put a hand to her face, "It's my fault… I should have sent him out."

Michael heard Jac talking and ran to her, "If anyone it should have been you who was sent out," Michael said and he even checked the results again, "I'm glad you're OK," He pulled her into a hug, "Geez Naylor you had me worried."

"Well I'm fine," Jac pulled away Michael smiled and then went over to Serena, "Hey Rena."

"Hello Michael," Serena said, "So what's the grapevine said?"

"Pretty much the truth this time," Michael said.

"Good," Serena said, "I should be back to work tomorrow."

"I hope so," Michael said cheekily, "This place doesn't run without you."

"Don't try sucking up," Serena said to him sternly, "I may be unwell but I know when I'm being sucked up too."

After numerous visits from various members of staff the three were finally able to relax, "Johnny will be OK," Mo said comfortingly, "He said to tell you he loves you."

Jac felt her body spread with warmth, "I thought that was just a death bed confession."

Mo laughed, "No he does love you… the power of love Jac does strange things."

"Don't start singing Frankie Goes To Hollywood," Jac said and Mo looked disappointed.

"I wouldn't dare," Mo stood up, "Now I've got a Scotsman to talk too."

"Bye," Jac rested her head against the pillow, "Are you going to tell your daughter?" Jac asked Serena.

"No not yet… she doesn't need to know just yet," Serena answered, "She'll just panic... I nearly phoned her whilst we were in decontamination."

"What about Adrienne?" Edward asked.

"I can't have her worrying… it'll just make mum ill," Serena said to Edward, "Don't even think about ringing them!"

"I'm not," Edward put his hands up, "OK."

"Good," Serena put her hands against her stomach, "Well that went well."

Jac laughed, "Least we managed to save the patient."

"And nearly die in the process," Edward said, "I think I saw the light."

"Anyway I saw you two all snuggled together," Jac tilted an eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"Oh god," Serena scoffed, "We were both cold… so we did the huddle together trick… If I hear anything about that you'll get the F1 treatment."

"Relax," Jac put her hands up, "I'm not going to tell anyone OK… I don't spread gossip and it's not my business anyway."

Serena relaxed, "Nothing is going on."

"OK," Jac nodded and they all looked ahead, "Have you noticed how white the walls actually are?"

"Never noticed," Serena answered, "I don't tend to observe walls."

"Guess you notice more things when you're in hospital," Jac shrugged her shoulders.

**Hope you enjoyed it Gimmie a review if you want (: **


	3. During The Night

**So I've been to my own Holby City today nothing too serious I've got an infection called staphylococcus aureus (it sounds scary but it's nothing serious) I'm home and I'm on antibiotics which aren't making me feel too great. So to cheer myself up and also the readers who read the current chapter from a stormy night I've got a pick me up.**

Jac woke up to the sound of a bed being bought in, "Put him next to Ms Naylor," she heard Chantelle say, "I'm sure she'd like to be near him."

"Yes you're probably right," she heard Ric say and then she opened her eyes, "Ah sorry we woke you."

"Don't worry," Jac sat up a bit, "How is he?"

"He's fine Ms Naylor nothing to worry about, he was asking to be near you too how sweet is that? And then he was asking how you were and…." Chantelle stopped talking when Jac gave her the "please be quiet stare".

"Thank you," Jac said, "Can you, can you move his bed closer please?" Jac asked and Chantelle nodded and she bought his bed nearer, "What did his FBCs, Us and Es, Haemoglobin levels and LFTs say?"

"Jac he's absolutely fine," Michael came walking in, "OK he's fine."

"OK," Jac relaxed a bit and saw Johnny's eyes open, "Johnny."

"Ughh you had to put me next her didn't you?" Johnny's mouth twitched, "I'm joking… how are you?" he asked and he took Jac's hand.

"I'm absolutely fine," Jac said and Johnny made a "are you sure?" face, "I'm fine Johnny… my remaining kidney has had no damage, everything came back clear… so they want us in overnight."

"I honestly thought that was the end," Johnny said and Jac laughed a bit, "But we're alive… how's Ms Campbell and Edward?" Johnny suddenly remembered, "Did they make it out?"

"Yes they're fine," Jac tilted her head down so Johnny could see them, "You were the only one who was badly affected," she felt Johnny rub her hand, "I thought I lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that quickly Naylor," Johnny said and Jac laughed and felt tears build in her eyes, "Is the great Jac Naylor crying?" he observed.

"No," Jac pushed them away, "I think my eyes are still sore from the contamination."

"Uh-huh," Johnny didn't believe her one bit so he looked at her, "We all nearly died I think it gives us the right… to feel a bit emotional."

"But we came out alive so there's no point in crying," Jac didn't let go of Johnny's hand she wanted to keep it there forever, almost losing Johnny was a nightmare and one she'd hope she could forget, "Shouldn't cry over unnecessary things."

"Don't put your barriers up Naylor," Michael said, "OK Johnny's right you all nearly died… so don't shut us out."

"Easier that way," Jac said and she heard Johnny and Michael sigh and felt their eyes on her.

"Don't Jac," Michael walked away and Jac made a face at him.

"So," Johnny sat up, "Do they know what caused it?"

"Pesticide of some kind," Jac answered, "Just where I like to be stuck… back on Keller."

"There's nothing wrong with Keller," Jac heard Serena say, "Ah Nurse Maconie you're alive."

"Unless I'm a hologram," Johnny joked, "How are you and Edward…. And also," he sat up a bit and made sure no one was there, "I saw you two all cos-"

"I've already told Jac any rumours you'll be getting the F1 treatment along with your balls getting sliced off," Serena had her deadly stare on and Johnny looked terrified.

"I won't say anything," Johnny said with his hands up, "We don't start rumours."

"Good," Serena said and she laid back down and sighed… being curled up with Edward had bought back old memories, before everything went wrong, she had to fight the twisting feeling in her gut and when she looked over to him it made it tighten even further, "How are you feeling Nurse Maconie?" Serena asked.

"Please call me Johnny," Johnny said, "Nurse Maconie sounds too professional."

"You are a health care professional or has that slipped your mind?" Serena had an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, I just like to be called Johnny you don't hear me and Mo calling each other Nurse Maconie and Ms Effanga around each other," Johnny said.

"Yes well on Keller we have more standards," Serena said and Jac snapped her head toward Serena, a death stare fixated on her, "Joking."

Jac nods and turns her head back starring up at the ceiling, "Good."

"Don't backchat me," Serena said and Jac laughed, "Jac."

"Yes mum," Jac replied with attitude, "I'm bored."

"With me around?" Johnny pretended to sound hurt, "I'm the life and soul of Darwin."

"No that's Elliot and myself," Jac corrected, "Darwin wouldn't run without us."

"Yeah right," Johnny said, "If you two were to leave for a week-"

"We'd come back to find Darwin in flames," Jac laughed at her little remark, "Face it Maconie… Elliot and I run Darwin like clockwork."

"Face it Maconie Elliot and I run Darwin like clockwork," Johnny retorted in a childish mock.

"Jonny stop acting like a child," Jac ordered and Johnny folded his arms and Jac laughed at his childishness, "Does growing up not reach a man's brain?" Jac asked and Johnny shook his head.

"Unfortunately not," Serena answered, "Have you ever worked with Ric Griffin?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Good point," Jac said, "He's mature but can be immature."

"Ever boozed with Dr Tressler?" Serena asked and Jac shook her head, "For a junior doctor he's not as annoying as some."

"Encouraging young people to drink tut tut," Jac shook her head and laughed as Serena laughed, "And to think they made you mum."

"I didn't intend to become a mum again," Serena said and Jac laughed again, "Besides ones enough."

"Shouldn't you tell her?" Jac questioned, "Won't she be wondering where you are?"

Serena knew Jac had a point and she jumped when her phone vibrated, "Talk of the devil," Serena pressed the answer button and placed her phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey mum sorry to ring you at work," Eleanor said.

"It's fine what's wrong?" Serena asked and she coughed.

"Mum are you OK?" Eleanor asked concerned, "Mum?"

"Well actually I won't be coming home tonight," Serena said and she heard Eleanor breathing, "Your dad myself and two other colleagues we got, caught up in a contamination-"

"Contamination oh my god… mum are you OK is dad OK mum?" Eleanor was panicking.

"Ellie I'm fine you dad is fine… we got decontaminated and we're now being kept in for observation," Serena explained, "So there's not need to worry Ok," Serena said gently.

"Do you want me to come in?" Eleanor asked.

"No it's fine I'll be home tomorrow," Serena answered and she heard Eleanor sniffle down the phone, "Oh Ellie don't cry I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor composed herself, "Mum."

"If I wasn't OK I wouldn't be able to phone you," Serena reassured, "You don't need to worry I'm fine."

"And dad?" Eleanor asked.

"Your dad is fine too," Serena answered, "He's asleep right now."

"He's asleep are you sure he's not dead?" Eleanor asked and she heard Serena laugh slightly, "Mum it's not funny!"

"He's fine," Serena said, "We'll be fine."

"In chemistry we learnt about contamination it can affect your organs and everything… have they done tests?" Eleanor asked panicky.

"We've had every test done, LFTs, FBCs, Us and Es are fine, they done an ultra sound on my organs I'm fine," Serena reassured.

"English please?" Eleanor asked.

"Liver Function Test came back clear, Full Blood Count is fine, Urea and Electrolytes measures my kidney function, and my kidneys are fine and the ultra sounds showed nothing wrong with my organs there, does that make you feel better?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Eleanor replied, "OK well I'll see you tomorrow, mum."

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"I love you," Eleanor said.

"Love you too bye," Serena clicked the off button and had to laugh, "Oh dear."

"Wish you never decided to tell her now?" Jac asked and Serena nodded, "Honesty is the best policy."

Johnny then saw Mo coming in, "Johnny Mac," Mo looked so happy and she hugged him.

"Don't start crying," Johnny said, "I'm fine."

Mo laughed and sat on the bed, "Had me worried," Mo said and Johnny laughed, "Not funny I could've lost my best mate."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Johnny said, "It takes more than contamination to kill me."

"I bought you some things," Mo handed him a bag, "As I know how much you love the giant J cloths."

"Oh yes I adore them," Johnny looked in the bag and Mo had bought him over a night shirt and some ginger biscuits, "You should give these to Jac," Johnny winked.

"Oh ha-ha," Jac said sarcastically.

"How are you feeling?" Mo asked Jac.

"I'm fine," Jac answered she felt fine health wise, but she was still traumatised by nearly dying and nearly losing Johnny. Mo gave her the "are you sure?" face, "Mo I'm fine."

"She won't say," Johnny said, "So just leave it… anyway what has the Holby grapevine said about us?"

"The truth," Mo answered, "Sacha said he will pop down later, and rumour has it Mr Hanssen will too."

"That'll be the day," Serena said, "He barley leaves his office."

"Oh and Elliot will pop down later too," Mo said, "Basically pretty much the whole staff might pop down."

Johnny went and got changed into his night shirt and got back into his sick bed, Mo fussed over him and made she had enough pillows and another blanket, "Thanks," Johnny said.

"Right I need to get back on Darwin," Mo said, "Rest OK," she said to both Jac and Johnny.

"Yes Doctor," Johnny made a salute and Mo waved them goodbye, Johnny turned around and saw Jac she looked like she was about to cry, "Jac?"

Jac jumped when she heard her name and grabbed hold of her abdomen, massaging it and Johnny knew what was wrong. He decided instead of asking Jac to move whilst she was in pain he got out of bed, bought his blanket and pillow over and told her to move up, "What?" Jac asked.

"Jac you're in pain I can see it… so move up," Johnny demanded and Jac thought about it and then moved up, "Right have you got your pain killers?"

"In my bag up on Darwin," Jac replied and she felt Johnny put his hand on her stomach, and he circled it, "I can handle it."

"No you can't," Johnny got out his phone and texted Mo, "I'll text Mo to bring them down."

"No Johnny," Jac said but she was caught off when a massive cramp hit her, "Ahhh," she said out loud by accident, and it was so bad she felt tears full down her face, "I'm fine," she said into her pillow.

Johnny saw Serena and Edward looking concerned, "I know," Serena said and Johnny looked awestruck.

"You told her?" Johnny asked Jac.

"She guessed," Jac said from her pillow, "Please I don't need a lecture right now."

Mo walked back down with Jac's painkillers and she poured her a glass of water, "Here," Mo handed her the glass.

"Thank you," Jac was shaking.

Mo decided to get her another blanket, "Jac are you cold?" Mo asked and Jac nodded, "Then why didn't you just ask for a blanket?" Mo asked and Jac mumbled something into her pillow, Mo placed it around her, "What are we going to do with you?"

Johnny was still massaging her abdomen and he felt Jac relax a bit, "Is that better?" Johnny asked and Jac nodded, "Good."

"Rest OK," Mo ordered them and she left them in peace she shook her head as she walked out.

"Jac you're freezing," Johnny felt her arm against his, "Why do you get so cold easily?"

"I don't know," Jac answered and Johnny shook his head.

Chantelle came walking in, "Oh is everything OK?" She looked concerned.

"It's under control," Johnny answered.

"Well I just need to do some obs," Chantelle said awkwardly, she felt a bit scared she knew Jac had a reputation for being a bad patient and the way Serena acted with her UTI it made her worried, she had never treated Johnny or Edward before so to save her soul she went to Edward first, "Hello Dr Campbell."

"Please call me Edward," Edward said, "I don't do the whole Dr thing."

"OK," Chantelle said, "I just need to check BP, pulse and then that's it," Chantelle said and Edward held his arm out.

"You don't need to worry, I'm not like Serena," he stopped when he saw her glare at him but decided to carry on, "She's a terrible patient once when we were at St George's she hit her head and ended up swearing at the nurse trying to help her."

"Thank you Edward," Serena said with an angry tone.

Chantelle finished the obs and then went over to Johnny, "Hello Nurse Maconie."

"Johnny," Johnny corrected.

"OK," Chantelle started doing the obs.

"I'd go for Serena next," Johnny whispered and Chantelle smiled lightly, "They won't bite."

"There you go," Chantelle finished Johnny's and had to decide between the two female consultants.

"Oh for goodness sakes Chantelle," Serena sat up, "I'm not going to kill you," Serena decided to cooperate with the young nurse, she looked like she could runaway at any moment.

"I wasn't-" Chantelle was cut off.

"Get on with it," Serena said with a stern but understanding tone, it made Edward laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You," Edward answered, "Least you haven't sworn at her."

"I've been told I'm nice remember?" Serena asked and Edward nodded, "So shut up."

Johnny was back to massaging Jac's abdomen he wanted to tell Chantelle, to leave her but he knew it was against his medical judgment. After Chantelle finished with Serena she turned on her heel and went over to Jac.

"Hello Ms Naylor," Chantelle said with a tone of fear, "I'm sorry but I need to do your obs."

Jac mumbled something and sat up, Chantelle smiled, "Well get on with it then," Jac ordered and Chantelle checked her BP, pulse and her temperature.

"You've got a bit of a fever," Chantelle said, "That's probably just from breathing in the same air as each other."

Jac laid back down, in all honesty she had been feeling a bit unwell for the time Johnny was massaging her abdomen, she just put it down to feeling tired and the pain, "Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Jac said and Johnny shook his head, "Besides it's probably just a side effect."

"Well that explains why you're cold," Johnny said and he grabbed his blanket and placed it around her, "I'll make you better."

"I should be at home if I have a fever," Jac said.

Serena closed her eyes she was feeling a bit light headed, maybe Chantelle was right was sharing the same air for about ten minutes the reason why she felt like this? She curled up and felt lost without her music. "Chantelle," she called her over, "In my office is my iPod could you do me a favour and get it?"

"If that's OK with you," Chantelle said and Serena nodded, Chantelle came back two minutes later with the iPod, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Serena took it and put on Van Morrison, she laid back down and was unaware Edward was on the same side as her.

"Still like the left then?" Edward pushed himself up on his elbow.

"Yes," Serena answered and she closed her eyes hoping he'd get the hint.

"What you listening too?" Edward asked and he heard Serena mumble something.

"Van Morrison," She answered and closed her eyes again.

"What song?" He asked.

"None of your business," Serena answered and she turned it up louder, hoping he'd get the hint to shut up. She fell asleep and woke up about what seemed a few hours later to YMCA, "What the?" she hadn't remembered putting that on there, then she remembered she allowed Eleanor to borrow her iPod whilst hers was at a repair shop, "Remember to never give her the iPod again," Serena mumbled and she changed the song to Carrie Underwood.

She was soon disturbed because Elliot came in, "Hello," he said to Johnny and Jac, "How you feeling?" He asked them both.

Jac sat up her head was swimming, "I'm fine," Jac lied and Johnny shook his head Elliot, "Johnny I'm fine."

"It's like a broken record," Johnny said and Elliot laughed, "She has a bit of a fever."

"Oh dear," Elliot said kindly, "Well I wish you a speedy recovery… do you need or want anything?" Elliot asked.

"No thanks Elliot," Jac answered and Elliot nodded, "Johnny do you need anything?"

"I'm all good," Johnny said and Elliot wished them a speedy recovery and then left, he didn't know Serena that well and he felt like he was stepping on unknown territory, "You need to stop saying you're fine… you have to admit you're ill."

"I'm fine," Jac pulled the blanket over her head and Johnny shook his head, "Can you rub my tummy again?" she asked Johnny quietly and Johnny put his hand back on her stomach. She soon fell asleep and Johnny felt her body relax so he took his hand away and kissed her head and went to sleep himself.

All four were asleep but were woken up to a sound of various people, "Do you think we should wake them?" Ric asked Hanssen.

"You always tell us to let patients sleep," Serena sat up, "Yet you insist of disturbing us."

"Sorry," Ric said and he walked in, "How are you feeling?"

"I wish all four of you a speedy recovery," Hanssen said and he didn't comment about Jac and Johnny's little sleeping arrangement, "And I'll see you all back tomorrow."

"Oh will you?" Serena questioned and Hanssen looked confused.

"Is there a reason why you can't come back tomorrow Ms Campbell?" Hanssen asked and Serena sat back and Hanssen walked over, "Running a fever."

"We shared the same contaminated air for about ten minutes," Serena explained, "I think we're a little under the weather."

"Well you best have a few days off then," Hanssen ordered, "Lemon and Honey I suggest."

"What?" Jac asked.

"A hot Lemon and Honey drink will help you to a speedy recovery," Hanssen explained, "Now good evening I must retreat."

Ric took off too and left them to rest, Hanssen especially went to the shop to get lemons and honey and went to the Keller staff room, "Any reason why you've here?" Ric asked.

"Well I know Ms Naylor and Ms Campbell too well," he tapped the mug with the spoon, "They don't admit their ill, so I decided to make all four Lemon and Honey," Hanssen answered.

"That's nice of you," Ric was concerned by his sudden surge of niceness.

"I do not wish to have the flu virus spread around so a quick speedy recovery," Hanssen asked Ric to get the door, "Can you grab the other mugs please."

Hanssen and Ric made their way back to Edward, Serena, Jac and Johnny, "Any reason why you're back? Serena asked and she then got given a mug, "What's this?"

"Lemon and honey," Hanssen answered and he handed another mug to Edward, "Natural antibiotic."

"Well done," Serena took a sip, "So why did you do this?"

"Well I don't want the flu virus spreading around the ward, so I want a quick recovery," Hanssen answered and Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Random act of kindness," Serena said, "Sure you weren't contaminated too?"

"As a doctor it is my duty to care," Hanssen reminded, "So I will now leave you four to rest and take a few days off to recover."

As Hanssen left and Ric left all four were confused, "What was that?" Jac asked as she took a sip.

"I don't know," Serena answered she was suspicious, "Do you think we was genuine?" she asked Jac.

"Seemed like it," Jac answered, "Who's playing Stayin' Alive?"

"Oh for goodness sakes," Serena grumbled, "You lend your iPod to a teenager for a day and it's hijacked.

"CPR," Johnny laughed.

"I always think of the advert," Edward said, "Hard and Fast."

"That's the last time she gets leant my iPod," Serena then checked it for more songs and she coughed.

"You OK?" Edward asked concerned.

"I coughed," Serena answered, "Fast Food Song?" she looked confused, "Great I need to completely erase it and then start again," Serena threw her iPod on the end of her bed, "When I feel less like I'm floating on air."

"Get some sleep," Edward ordered and Serena rolled her eyes, "Sleep."

Deciding it was best she got comfy and let sleep overpower her. Edward looked over at her and sighed she did look peaceful when asleep, almost made him want to watch her all night but he was disturbed by Jac making a pain noise again.

"Jac," Johnny said, "Jac?" Johnny was leant over her she had tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on?" Serena clicked on the beside light.

"I don't know," Johnny said he was confused, she had only taken her medication and she was in pain still, "Jac what's wrong?"

She mumbled something into her pillow, "I'm fine," she came out with and Johnny forced her to look at him.

"You're not fine," Johnny said, "Why haven't they worked?"

"I don't know!" Jac snapped, "How do I know?" she grabbed her abdomen again and Johnny rubbed it, "I'm fine."

"Broken record," Johnny said and Jac rolled her eyes, "How do you cope with it?"

"Painkillers and a hot water bottle," Jac said quietly and Johnny rubbed her tummy, "But keep doing that."

Johnny stroked her hair as she curled into him, "Let your barriers down."

"No," Jac said stubbornly and they heard footsteps, "Who is it now?" Jac looked to see Sacha, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Sacha walked over to them, "You had us worried."

"I'm fine," Jac answered and Johnny shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Sacha asked Jac and Jac turned her head away, "Jac."

"Yes?" she asked him.

"I know when you're not fine," Sacha said kindly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling under the weather," Jac answered and Sacha made a "aww face", "No pity."

"Sorry," Sacha put a serious face on that made Jac laugh, "Well I bet it feels weird being back on Keller."

"Better than being on AAU," Jac said jokingly and Sacha laughed.

"Feel better soon," Sacha said and he then turned to Serena and Edward, "How's things in the land of Sedward?" he asked and he received a death stare, "No wonder all the junior's are scared of you."

After a conversation with all four about a load of random crap to make them laugh, Sacha left them and wished them a speedy recovery. Jac all through the night was in pain and Johnny had both hands on her tummy massaging it and he put it down to her being unwell as well and she finally went to sleep about three in the morning.

Edward heard Serena coughing all through the night and himself felt unwell, "Serena?" Edward said and Serena sighed.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"You're coughing a lot are you OK?" he asked and Serena looked to him.

"I've got either a cold or flu so I'm not exactly feeling well," Serena answered and Edward laughed a bit, "Not funny."

"Least you're admitting you're unwell," Edward pointed out, "Have you thought anything more about us just being friends?"

"I'm still thinking," Serena turned around and went to sleep.

"Night," Edward said and he turned off his bedside light.

Next morning they were allowed home and Johnny stayed with Jac whilst she was unwell, Serena went home and felt sorry for herself, Edward went back to his house and couldn't shift his feelings for Serena. The way she was with him whilst they were curled up made him think of the good old days, and even as he was with his "child-bride" he couldn't shift the feeling.

Johnny stayed with Jac whilst she was ill, made her hot drinks and kept her warm. Mo came round to help and after a few days off everyone was back at work.


End file.
